<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anchor Rope by winters_child30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756917">Anchor Rope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_child30/pseuds/winters_child30'>winters_child30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anchor Stiles Stilinski, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confusion, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolf Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_child30/pseuds/winters_child30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 3 after young Derek turns back to oldish Derek lol. Derek has been avoiding Stiles since he has been back since he realized that Stiles was his anchor before being taken by Kate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek is finally back to himself and is slowly  trying to recover from everything that had been happening .It all happened so fast in such a short time , Derek was confused and overwhelmed by it.</p><p>The door to Derek's loft creaked open as he sighed tired.</p><p>Derek turned on the loft light and flinched at the sudden light .He threw his keys in the bowl next to him as he closed the door and took off his shoes turning off the light and walking up stairs in the dark exhausted . He threw his leather jacket which was bloodied onto the sofa and changed into his joggers crashed on his bed  .He looked over to see the time as his clock read 3:02 a.m. His eyes felt heavy and he shut them , not even 2 minutes later he heard a knock on his front door.</p><p>Derek groaned  " Who is it now?" He sighed making his way down the stairs.</p><p>He opened the door to find Stiles on the other side.</p><p>"Stiles it's 3 a.m .What is it?" Derek said rubbing his eyes and flinching at his black eye which wasn't healing.</p><p>"He-hi Derek, nothing important just wanted to say hi and that i'm glad you're back" Stiles said putting his hands in his pockets as he scanned Derek like he was seeing him for the first time.</p><p>"And that couldn't wait until tomorrow ? "Derek said grumpily.</p><p>"oh-uhm sorry to disturb you , I'll get going" Stiles said as he turned around to leave .Derek could swear he felt a change in Stiles's heartbeat </p><p>Derek sighed "Wait" he said" I'm just really exhausted from everything that went down , I haven't slept in almost 2 days . Everything happened so fast I just don't remember much now, I'll catch up with you in the next pack meeting " </p><p>"Uh-yea sure.Bye "Stiles said as he walked over to his jeep and drove away.</p><p>Derek shut the door and went back to bed .</p><p>***********************************************************</p><p>
  <em>"What was it?"Stiles voice echoed </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There is a lot of myths about how people can be turned into a werewolf...usually a bite, there is one about rain water." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Drinking rain water out of a  puddle of a werewolves print" Stiles voice echoed again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There is another one"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Derek if this is only just a dream, why do you look so worried?"Stiles voice echoed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Cos I don't remember waking up. So tell me , how do you know, how do you know if you're still dreaming?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fingers. In dreams you have extra fingers" Stiles voice echoed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek saw Stiles's hand . six. there were six fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was the last thing he saw before he fell to the ground because of the bullet and saw her. Kate . She was real.</em>
</p><p>Derek gasped as he woke up in a cold sweat and lifted his shirt . He was fine, It had happened but he was safe now, he looked over to see the time it was 3.42 p.m.</p><p>Derek rubbed his eyes as he opened the curtains and the sunlight entered his room. He took a quick shower to clear his head .</p><p><em>What was that?Why was Stiles there ? Seconds after Kate shot  him.</em> Derek thought as the hot water from the shower touched his skin.</p><p><em>And why aren't my bruises healing? </em>He thought as he ran a hand through his hair  .</p><p>He stepped out of the shower and looked at his torso in the mirror and grazed his hands over a huge purplish bruise that was not healing, he flinched and changed into his tracks thoughts running over and over again like a broken record.He changed into his sweats and cleaned up his room.</p><p>He went downstairs and microwaved some box lasagna and sat on the porch stairs. Sitting there watching the sun set made him re-think what was happening .</p><p>
  <em>Why was he thinking of Stiles?Seconds before the attack .</em>
</p><p>This was all a lot to take in and Derek wasn't sure how to go about with it, the only person who could help him sort this mess was Stiles who he did not feel like talking to right now, but he owed the pack an explanation for all this chaos.</p><p>He took out his phone which read 5.05 p.m and texted Scott :<em>Pack meeting @6</em></p><p>He put his phone back in his pocket and went back and put his plate in the sink and settled on the couch when a sudden pain jolted through his body . He lifted up his shirt and realised that he hadn't done anything to tend to the wound.</p><p>"Humans ugh" Derek scoffed as he went to grab an ointment . He applied the ointment and sat down and went into a deep train of thought which reminded him of a conversation with his mom.</p><p>
  <em>"What is an anchor mom?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"An anchor is someone or something that helps you get a grip of  your werewolf powers, So you don't lose control my love"Talia  said" the person will be someone who means a lot to you.A werewolf must NEVER lose their anchor ."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why is it  important to have an anchor mom?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because without an anchor a werewolf is close to powerless , he or she loses complete control on their power. It is the one thing that keeps them grounded. It is very toug but somehow you'll have to find a new anchor."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>""You'll just know " she said smiling "The one you think of when you're in trouble or the one who helps you get a grip on life.</em>
</p><p>Derek sat up startled and flinched at the pain<em>.STILES?Could it be?How is this possible </em>He thought rubbing his forehead as he heard a knock on the door.</p><p>It was 6 , and everyone started piling up but Stiles was missing which really bothered Derek but he tried to look past it.</p><p>Scott and Derek explained to the pack the whole situation but Derek knowingly left out the part where his wounds weren't healing.</p><p>Everyone started to leave when Derek stopped Scott" Where's Stiles?" Derek asked </p><p>"I'm not really sure , he said he was busy ."Scott said and left</p><p>Derek felt responsible for what happened the previous night ,but right now wasn't the time . He was confused and angry . <em>When did this happen ?</em></p><p>He decided that it was better to avoid Stiles rather than confront whatever it was.</p><p>He had a protein bar and got ready to go on a run . He put on his headphones and wore his shoes to go n a run through a jungle to clear his head.</p><p>He took his bottle and started jogging slowly and realized he was in pain because of his wound , but as he slowed down his head started filling with all sorts of questions <em>What does this mean?Who is Stiles to me now?</em> <em>What do I do?</em></p><p>He got frustrated with himself and ran faster making himself flinch as the pain filled his body . He didn't care he had to get his head out of whatever this was with Stiles. As he ran faster the pain got worse and tears filled Derek's eyes because of this .He wasn't focusing on where he was going when he tripped over a rock and fell onto gravel .</p><p>"Fuck" Derek muttered as he got up </p><p>He ran a finger over his lip  and flinched as it was bleeding and had hurt himself right above his eyebrow as well . He had small cuts on his arms and had scrapped his knee as well . Now that he didn't have his werewolf healing powers his wounds were burning and he decided to call it a night as he dusted himself off and held his headphones in his hand and headed back to his loft.</p><p>He walked back to see Stiles's jeep in his driveway.Something about it brought out something in Derek , deep down he knew that he wanted to see Stiles but wanted to be in the right head space to talk to Stiles.</p><p><em>What is he doing here ? </em>Derek thought as he came closer to discover Stiles asleep in his jeep.</p><p>Derek gave out a small smile before he knocked on the window.</p><p>Stiles woke up startled and yelled as he saw Derek's bloodied face over by the window"AAAHH!!DEREK!WHAT THE HECK?!" he said as he stepped out</p><p>"What are you doing here Stiles?" Derek said as he moved back to walk back in</p><p>"Derek what's wrong? Why are you bleeding so much?Are you ok? " Stiles said reaching out to see the wounds "I'll help you clean it-"</p><p>"No. nothing, I'm fine Stiles " Derek said as he opened his door and went in.</p><p>"Derek , What's wrong? I wasn't at-" "Stiles started stilling standing at the doorway</p><p>"Yeah you weren't at the pack meeting , not my fault" Derek said standing opposite to him crossing his arms raising his eyebrows</p><p>"Yeah I wanted to tell you yesterday-"Stiles started</p><p>"I don't care Stiles, just ask Scott what happened" Derek said coldly looking away regretting it immediately</p><p>"Uh-uhm .."Stiles gulped hard looking down" Ok, uhm ..What happened to uhm.. you? Why aren't you healing?" he said still looking down</p><p>"Nothing important I'll be fine" Derek said"You can leave ,I'll clean up my wounds"</p><p>"Uh..uhm ok.. uh bye" Stiles said looking up for a second before turning to leave, he had tears in his eyes .</p><p><em>What am I doing ? </em>Derek thought to himself and went behind Stiles to stop him</p><p>"Stiles wait I-" Derek said reaching out grabbing his arms</p><p>"No. Leave me alone .I know .You don't need any help" Stiles said with angry tears "Just because I am nice to you and I always put up with the shit you give me , You do this. Guess what Derek ? Not anymore . Fuck you." He said pulling his arm away as he stormed off.</p><p>Derek stood there dumbfounded. He watched as Stiles drove way.</p><p><em>What did I just do?</em> Derek thought and went back in feeling empty. </p><p>
  <em>Stiles is probably my anchor and I just pushed him away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A werewolf must never lose their anchor" </em>
</p><p>His moms words echoed in his head as he sat there cleaning up and bandaging his wounds.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A werewolf must never lose their anchor..</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek is still conflicted with his feelings towards Stiles and what exactly it means in their relationship. Rather than letting his thoughts eat away his mind, he decides to do something about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>A werewolf must never lose their anchor..</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Derek cleaned up his wounds and went down to his basement and picked up a book about werewolf history to try and make sense of this.</p><p>He read through the book and found facts about anchors and how werewolves lose control when they lose their anchors. Derek was already powerless , not having an anchor didn't feel like a big deal initially but Derek was a little worried.</p><p>He sighed and went back upstairs  with the book and decided to lie down on his couch . He flinched as he accidentally bit his lip and it bled again.</p><p>"Goddamn it" Derek cursed as he got up and cleaned himself up. </p><p>He turned off the light and switched on a lamp and settled onto his couch as he started reading the book.After a while his eyes felt heavy and he was out cold.</p><p>
  <em>"Derek woke up to car headlights entering his loft through the window.He put his hand up to block the sudden bright light. As the headlights turned off Derek was able to see that it was Stiles's jeep.Derek got up and walked up to the front porch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey Der" Stiles said jumping out of his car</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stiles, you came back" Derek said smiling a little as he started walking towards him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean?" Stiles said " I never left"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm so glad you're back" Derek started a they stood across each other "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry , I really didn't mean to hurt you . It's just, I'm confused about everything that's going on" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey listen " Derek said as he came closer to Stiles who was looking down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uhm I realized something which lead to me acting this way " Derek started  as he looked down at his feet nervously "Kate took me to a dark time and I felt responsible for everything that is happening but then I remembered what my mom told me about being brave . She told me that being vulnerable with the right person is always ok."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Plus, I kinda -uh</em>
  <em> realized that you might be my anchor" he said and suddenly noticed blood right below Stiles's shoes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked up confused to see Stiles still looking down "Stiles" Derek stepped closer and asked him "Why are you bleeding ?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stiles" Derek said again , this time lifting Stiles's chin up with his finger to see Stiles eyes red as blood streamed own his face </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"STILES .What happened to you why are you bleeding?"  Derek gasped as he grabbed Stiles's face and tried wiping away the bloodied tears with this thumbs ,but it just kept getting worse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Derek." Stiles groaned as his mouth filled with blood .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"H</em>
  <em>elp me" Stiles whispered as he fell .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"STILES!" Derek screamed as Stiles passed out in front of him "Stiles wake up!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"STILES !Please!" He cried holding onto Stiles's now lifeless bloodied body."Stiles!" Derek yelled.</em>
</p><p>Derek woke up with a jolt gasping for breath like he had been knocked out . He looked around to see the book now on the floor and the lamp flickering in the dark room. He took deep breaths as he sat down and processed what had happened. The clock next to him read 10.55 p.m.</p><p><em>It was just a dream . </em>He reassured himself but he still had to know if Stiles was ok.</p><p>He got up and changed into his sweats and headed out to Stiles's house . As he reached Stiles house he noticed that the light was out in Stiles's room and his dads car was not in the driveway. He took a deep breath and climbed up to his window which was partially opened, flinching as his wounds felt sore. He opened the window and slowly went in to find the bed empty .</p><p>He was little puzzled and saw that the bathroom was empty as well. Derek started panicking as he searched for Stiles around his house . </p><p>He could not find Stiles anywhere. </p><p><em>Oh shit. What did I do </em>Derek thought to himself </p><p>He looked out of the window and noticed that Stiles's jeep was still in the driveway meaning he couldn't have gone too far.</p><p>Derek jumped back down flinching as he landed on the ground. He started slowly pacing towards the forest as he looked around .He walked around for a while and got frustrated at himself for letting things go this far.To make matters worse he didn't have his werewolf senses to try and find a scent. </p><p>After what seemed like a few minutes Derek finally saw something. He rushed towards it to find Stiles passed out with a dried up wound on his head. Derek picked Stiles up bridal style and took him back home . Stiles woke up with a jolt as Derek tried to carefully carry Stiles through the back door .</p><p>"Derek?" Stiles said puzzled still in Derek's arms as it was too dark to make out who it was .</p><p>"Yeah , just calm down, You've hurt yourself " Derek said as they walked into the kitchen "pull out the chair " he said</p><p>Stiles pulled out the chair and Derek placed him down gently .</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Stiles scowled grabbing his head as he closed his eyes</p><p>"I-I wanted to see if you were ok" Derek said slowly </p><p>"I don't need your help , I'm fine. You can go" Stiles said obviously angry </p><p>"Stiles let-" Derek started as Stiles stood up suddenly losing his balance .</p><p>Derek moved forward to try and catch him but Stiles got a grip on himself and repeated "I'm fine ."I'm fine" Stiles said putting his hands up in defense </p><p>"Stiles , listen to me, i-" Derek started</p><p>"Derek. Don't."  Stiles said angrily as he walked up the stairs</p><p>Derek took a deep breath and followed Stiles upstairs.</p><p>"Stiles please , Listen to me" Derek started as Stiles slammed the door to his room shut .</p><p>"Ok , I know you are mad at me , you have every right to . But just hear me out ." Derek said</p><p>" A lot has been going on ever since Kate turned me into a teenager and I -" Derek stammered "I- i lost my powers"</p><p>"I know it's no reason to treat you the way I did but-" Derek continued when Stiles opened the door.</p><p>Stiles stood there wearing just sweat pants " You lost your powers? "He said looking at Derek sympathetically"Go on" he said snapping out of it and  crossing his arms across his chest </p><p>"uh -uhm" Derek stammered as he swallowed hard seeing Stiles stand there shirtless wearing just a track pant.</p><p>"Hello?" Stiles said waving his hand in front of Derek's face.</p><p>"Sorry" Derek said snapping out of it and continued" So ever since I've been back to myself ,my wound aren't healing, I couldn't find you by scent either.It has something to do with my anchor .Plus Kate took me back to the time when" Derek said swallowing hard as he looked down "The time when I sort of was responsible for my family's house burning down . I Know that all this isn't a reason to treat someone badly but I , I was so confused and I didn't know how to handle it." he said looking up</p><p>"I'm sorry for treating you badly, I know a sorry won't fix everything but I really mean it." Derek said looking at Stiles" I should never have treated you the way I did and I learnt my lesson. "</p><p>"I never should've done it , especially to you" Derek said looking down</p><p>"Ok, " Stiles said as Derek looked up " at least you apologized , that's a good start, but what happened ?why did you lose your powers?What is this thing with your anchor ?Isn't it anger? How did you hurt yourself so much?" he asked worried steeping closer to look at the wound on Derek's forehead.</p><p>"Stiles, one thing at a time" Derek said " You have a dried up wound which needs to be taken care of first"</p><p>"Right " Stiles said "The first aid kit is in the bathroom, I'll-" he started</p><p>"I'll clean it up , just get it for me" Derek said "I'll tell you what happened at the pack meeting "</p><p>"Uh ok sure" Stiles said as he headed off to get the first aid kit "Here you go " he said reappearing with the box and handed it to Derek  as they went to Stiles's bedroom</p><p>"Sit " Derek said pointing to the bed .</p><p>"If you wanted to get me in bed shirtless , you should've just asked "Stiles joked as he sat down smiling </p><p>"Is it that easy ?" Derek said sitting across him joking back</p><p>"Derek hale has a sense of humor ? Wow ." Stiles said gasping dramatically </p><p>"Shut up and sit still Stiles "Derek said as he grabbed the cotton and antiseptic</p><p>"Rude" Stiles said coming closer.</p><p>"Ok , this might sting" Derek said as he held Stiles's face  and slowly dabbed the antiseptic on his wound </p><p>"ouch" Stiles hissed as pulled Derek's hand from his wound.</p><p>"It's gonna hurt ,just bear with me ok" Derek said taking Stiles's hand away.</p><p>"Hmm ok do it soon please" Stiles said closing his eyes tightly </p><p>Derek smiled and cleaned up the wound as Stiles bit his lip trying not to flinch.</p><p>Derek looked down at Stiles's lip and swallowed hard trying not to get distracted and cleaned up the wound.</p><p>"All done" Derek said  bandaging the wound and throwing the cotton into the trash while letting go of Stiles's face .</p><p>"Thanks " Stiles said standing up and picking up a shirt and pulling it over his head carefully.</p><p>"I'm kinda hungry, want to eat?" Stiles asked Derek as he started heading downstairs</p><p>"Didn't eat dinner anyway, why not ?" Derek said following him </p><p>"Here you go " Stiles said handing Derek the milk from the fridge and grabbed a box from the top shelf .</p><p>"Cereal?for dinner? " Derek asked</p><p>"Cereal always " Stiles said handing him a bowl.</p><p>"If you say so" Derek said as he started eating</p><p>"Where is your dad?" Derek asked</p><p>"Night shift" Stiles said with his mouth full</p><p>" Ohh ok" Derek said</p><p>"When did you know you sortof lost your powers?" Stiles asked"And how did you end up hurting yourself so much?"</p><p>"I realized that this wasn't healing Derek said lifting up his shirt revealing the huge purplish bruise</p><p>"Derek!" Stiles yelled" What the heck?!" he said as he looked at it closer"Did you try and put an ointment on it?" he said</p><p>"Yea I did but it got worse when I went out for a run"Derek started</p><p>"You went out for a run?"Stiles said raising his eyebrows </p><p>"And I fell and got these " Derek said pointing to his wound on his forehead and the cut on his lip </p><p>"And made the bruise worse" Stiles continued his eyebrows still raised.</p><p>"Uhm yeah" Derek said  standing up to wash his bowl</p><p>"Look you need to take care of yourself , werewolf or not." Stiles said seriously" And I'll help you figure out why you lost your powers, maybe it's a temporary effect of what Kate did to you." he said standing up to throw his bowl in the sink</p><p>"I'll be fine, It's not-" Derek started as he leaned on the counter .</p><p>"No Derek, You need to be careful and stop pretending like nothing bothers you ok? It's ok to ask for help once in a while. I know you're strong and feel like you're the reason for your fire , but it's not. " Stiles said standing across Derek about 4 feet away "I'm not saying this just cause I want to , what Kate did is not your fault"</p><p>Derek was looking down and took a deep breath and said " Yeah ok"</p><p>"This past week has been crazy " Stiles said "You should take some time away from the pack and focus on getting better "</p><p>"Yeah I guess so " Derek said looking up</p><p>"What about your anchor?" Stiles asked "Isn't it anger?"</p><p>"uh uhm" Derek stammered getting a little nervous "It's nothing just that I think i might need a more effective anchor,I uuh am not too sure"</p><p>"Really? Stiles said and yawned "So you're anchor changed?" </p><p>"Uh no no" Derek stammered swallowing hard.</p><p>"No come on" Stiles yawned and Derek looked at the clock which read 12.13 a.m </p><p>"It's late I should get going " Derek said .</p><p>"No it's ok , let's go upstairs and talk, tell me about this anchor thing" Stiles said clearly looking tired</p><p>"Maybe some other time Stiles, you really need to get some rest" Derek said</p><p>"Ugh fine" Stiles said "But-" he stopped himself as he heard his dad's car pulling up</p><p>"OH SHIT!" Stiles whisper shouted as he turned off the kitchen light "My dad's home, come with me " he said grabbing Derek's hand as they scurried up stair</p><p>"Shut the door shut the door" Stiles whispered as they made it upstairs into his bedroom.</p><p>"Ok , you need to hide " Stiles whispered as he turned off the light and heard the front door open.</p><p>"I'll just leave from the window , don't worry about it " Derek whispered </p><p>"It will take too long just hide in the bathroom or -" Stiles started as he heard the stairs creaking</p><p>"Shit he is almost here , quick get into the bathroom" Stiles whispered and pushed Derek in following him.</p><p>Just as they made it in his dad opened the bedroom door a little and asked "Stiles you in there ?"</p><p>"Yeah dad ,I'm in the bathroom" Stiles said his hand covering Derek's mouth .</p><p>"Ok goodnight son" </p><p>"Goodnight dad" Stiles replied </p><p>"That was close" Stiles said removing his hand ."Sorry about that it probably hurt cos of this" Stiles said his finger touching the cut on Derek's lip</p><p>"uh yea no it's fine " Derek stammered looking down at Stiles</p><p>Stiles looked up at Derek's eyes his finger still on Derek's lip and exhaled ..</p><p>Derek looked down at Stiles's lips for a second before looking back at his eyes </p><p>"Stiles, is there any food left for me?" Noah asked</p><p>Stiles got startled and moved back removing his finger cleared his throat and said "No dad, I uhm had cereal" </p><p>"Ohh ok, Sorry I'll let you do your business " Noah said </p><p>The stairs creaked implying that Noah had gone downstairs.</p><p>"Ok we can go out now " Stiles said</p><p>"I better get going" Derek said sitting at the window sill </p><p>"Hmm ok, be careful " Stiles said sitting down on the bed </p><p>"Yeah I will, thanks for listening and accepting my apology, means a lot to me " Derek said smiling</p><p>"No worries , If I had known Derek would smile I probably should fight with him more." Stiles smiled tucking himself in bed .</p><p>"Hilarious." Derek said " Goodnight Stiles"</p><p>"Goodnight Derek" Stiles said as his eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone !hope you like this chapter, I will update the next one soon.<br/>Leave your thoughts down below and don't forget to leave kudos!<br/>Comment some prompts you want me to write in the future!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. If you're ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles tries to get Derek to open up a little while giving him the space he needs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2 days later</strong>
</p><p>Derek wakes up with a groan , he had taken a break from his usual routine to try and adapt to his normal human life .He picked up his phone and read the time which read 11.02 a.m .He opened his texts to find a text from Stiles :<strong><em>You up?.</em></strong></p><p>Stiles told the pack not to bother Derek for a while , Stiles gave him some space too and had texted Derek to check upon him every now and then.</p><p>Derek replied with a <em><strong>yes</strong></em> and changed into his usual sweat pants and ran a hand as he headed downstairs to work out.</p><p>He hung up his punching bag outside his house and tied punching bandage around his hands .He grabbed his bottle and started punching ,going at it with all his might flinching a little as his wounds were still sore. Some time passed with Derek punching the bag when he heard a car pull up  behind him, he turned to see Stiles's jeep and a puzzled Stiles.</p><p>Stiles jumped out of the jeep and yelled out"Derek what the hell do you think you're doing?"</p><p>Derek paid no heed to Stiles and Stiles sprinted towards Derek and stood in between Derek and the punching bag saying"Stop!" as Derek stopped and panted </p><p>"What are you doing Derek?" Stiles said a little angry holding his arms out to stop Derek</p><p>"I was clearly trying to build my strength until you came in between" Derek replied removing the bandages from his hands and cracking his knuckles.</p><p>"Yeah I can see that but I told you to take care of yourself, and this is what you've been doing?" Stiles retorted</p><p>"Look it's not that bad , my wounds are anyway healing slow , might as well do what I want" Derek said picking up the towel and putting it around his neck and wiping the sweat from his face.</p><p>Stiles let out a a sigh and rubbed his forehead and continued" You have to give time for your wounds to heal don't do whatever you want, tend to the wounds first" </p><p>"uh huh and what do I do sit around all day doing nothing?" Derek said as he removed the towel to find Stiles looking at Derek's abs</p><p>"Hey" Derek snapped his fingers in front of Stiles's face making him look up "Eyes up here big guy" he joked</p><p>"Ugh yea yea" Stiles said rolling his eyes blushing a little"Look all I'm saying is don't do things to slow the healing process "</p><p>Stiles started walking back to his jeep and Derek rolled his eyes and said " Ok ok I'll listen , you don't have to leave "</p><p>Stiles opened the door of his jeep and picked up 3 boxes  and closed the door</p><p>"Who said I was leaving ?I got you some take out " Stiles said "Chinese"</p><p>"Oh" Derek said looking at the boxes</p><p>"But it's nice to know you were willing to listen to what I had to say " Stiles said smiling as they walked into the loft</p><p>" yea yea i didn't mean that "Derek said giving a small smile</p><p>"Sure you didn't, I like this version of Derek " Stiles said still smiling as he placed the boxes on the table</p><p>"Now can you please shower? You smell all sweaty and gross" he said turning around</p><p>"Sweaty and gross?" I'll show you" Derek said as he threw the towel on Stiles's face</p><p>"ew ew ew" Stiles yelled out as he removed the towel "Gross dude"</p><p>"You want some more?" Derek said putting his arms out " All i gotta do is ruffle my hair" </p><p>"Nono please just go take a shower I'm hungry" Stiles pleaded</p><p>"Now that's more like it " Derek said as he walked back upstairs to take a shower.</p><p>Derek took a shower and wore and black t-shirt that clung to his abs knowing very well what effect it would have with grey sweat pants and headed downstairs ruffling his wet hair.</p><p>He walked towards the kitchen to see the food and 2 plates and Stiles turned out when he heard a noise saying "Now I-" he started and stopped mid-way to check out Derek for a second before clearing his throat and continuing " uh so i got some chop suey, fried shrimp and some fried rice."he paused and held out a plate for Derek "Here, bon appétit "</p><p>"Wow, thanks " Derek said a little surprised.</p><p>"I got a DVD to play since you don't have proper T.V , it's Crazy Stupid love" Stiles said as he sat down on the couch</p><p>"Sounds crazy stupid to me" Derek said sitting down beside Stiles</p><p>"Hahah" Stiles said sarcastically "real funny. Just  watch it"</p><p>"Fine" Derek said as the movie played.</p><p>They watched the movie in silence with Derek passing sarcastic comments every now and then .</p><p>The movie was done and the end credits rolled "Well looks lik-"Derek started and saw that Stiles was asleep</p><p>"Hmm" Derek smiled and got up and switched off the T.V to let Stiles sleep .He noticed that Stiles seemed to be shivering and got a blanket to put over Stiles.</p><p>He looked at him and smiled whispered softly sighing" No wonder you're my anchor" he grazed his fingers over Stiles cheek and wondered when and if he should tell Stiles.</p><p>He removed his hand and went to do the dishes and clean up. He tried being as quiet as possible so as to not wake Stiles up.</p><p>He grabbed the book he had been reading about werewolf history to find something related to his powers suddenly being gone. He sat on the front porch as he read the book carefully . Significant amount of time seemed to pass when Derek heard a sound from inside, Stiles walked over to the front porch rubbing his eyes .</p><p>"Morning princess" Derek said looking up at Stiles.</p><p>"Mmm" Stiles groaned "What time is it?" </p><p>"It's 5.50, the sun's about to set and I'm trying to find something about why I lost my powers." Derek said as Stiles sat across him as he watched the sun set.</p><p>"Oh yeah I meant to tell you" Stiles said "I was up all night trying to find something about it and I came across something." </p><p>"You were up all night ?and you're telling me to take care of myself?" Derek said </p><p>"It's fine , It was nothing " Stiles replied</p><p>"No it's not nothing,If I have to be careful and take care of myself , so do you Stiles" Derek said raising his eyebrows</p><p>"Fine fine, now hear me out. I found 2 things , one, this happens when a werewolf goes through some big change like you did, going back to your teenage years , or being in a sortof coma , or if you lose your anchor" Stiles said looking up "Didn't you say something about your anchor too didn't you?"</p><p>"Uh uhm no its nothing " Derek said looking away </p><p>"Derek what is it" Stiles said coming closer"You can talk to me about anything"</p><p>"What's the second reason?" Derek asked</p><p>Stiles sighed and looked out and said "It happens if you're evolving, into a full grown wolf."</p><p>"You know like your mom was able to" Stiles continued looking back at Derek.</p><p>"Oh" Derek said looking out</p><p>"But Derek, what is it about your anchor? Why are you so hesitant?" Stiles asked again</p><p>"It's nothing much Stiles , it's just different  now" Derek said exhaling</p><p>"Ok, ok whenever you're ready" Stiles said standing up"I better get going, I've got some work to do" </p><p>"Are you sure? " Derek asked standing up with him</p><p>"Yea I've been here since like 12 " Stiles said as he started walking towards his jeep</p><p>"Ok uhm sure." Derek said looking down</p><p>"Bye Derek , I'll see you around "Stiles said as he drove off</p><p>"Yeah " Derek sighed </p><p>"Stay " Derek whispered  and went back in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey y'all , hope you liked it . this was just a short sweet moment type of chapter for Stiles and Derek. The next one will be the last one. Don't forget to leave kudos and comment .<br/>Comment any other prompts you would like to see from me in the future!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Heart is open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the last chapter, no summaries , gotta read to find out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a couple of days since Stiles and Derek met, Derek had been trying to avoid Stiles again in pack meeting as he realized that his feelings for Stiles were getting too strong. Derek had called a pack meeting to catch up on the current situation.</p><p>"Ok so I wanted to tell all of you that, I lost some of my werewolf powers." Derek started crossing his arms and continued "It might be because I'm evolving but that's that"</p><p>"Wait what?" Scott said shocked</p><p>"And you're telling us this now?" Lydia said raising her eyebrows</p><p>"It's not a big deal " Derek said </p><p>"Uh yeah sure, If being a werewolf is no big deal to you" Lydia scoffed</p><p>"Lydia, come on" Stiles said</p><p>"So it may be because you're evolving, you're not sure" Scott asked</p><p>"Yeah, It could be something else, but I'm not too sure." Derek said shrugging "But it will take some time to actually find out "</p><p>"Have you asked Deaton? He might know a thing or two about it" Scott suggested</p><p>"Not yet, I'll figure it out." Derek said</p><p>"Any updates on where Kate is?" Derek asked </p><p>"Not yet, she seems to be hiding somewhere" Scott said </p><p>"Not for long , the full moon is a few days, she'll have to come out" Stiles said</p><p>"Yea" Derek said looking away</p><p>"Anything else that has to be discussed ?" Derek asked</p><p>"No I think that's about it" Scott said</p><p>"That'll be it then , see you guys next time" Derek said walking to his kitchen</p><p>He heard as the door opened and the teenagers laughed and murmured as they left . He turned around when he was sure they all left as the door closed and saw that Stiles was still there.</p><p>Stiles stood up and started walking towards Derek. Derek raised his eyebrows "What?" he asked</p><p>"Why have you been avoiding me?" Stiles asked standing in front of Derek</p><p>"I haven't " Derek lied looking away.</p><p>"Look at me and tell it to my face" Stiles said sounding serious</p><p>"I haven't been avoiding you" Derek said look at Stiles</p><p>"Don't lie to me" Stiles said angrily</p><p>"I am not " Derek lied looking away</p><p>"You know what Fine. Have it your way" Stiles said " I'm done with your shit" </p><p>Stiles turned to leave and opened the front door when Derek inhaled and mumbled"Fuck" as he went behind Stiles</p><p>"Stiles , Wait" Derek said catching up with him at the front porch"Stiles wait"he said grabbing Stiles by the elbow.</p><p>"What is it now? You wanna apologize again and not mean it?You wanna make me believe that I actually mean something to you" Stiles said pulling his arm away"I'm not gonna fall for it anymore, I'm done with you lies and bullshit" he  said walking away</p><p>"You're my anchor" Derek blurted out</p><p>Stiles topped dead in his tracks but he didn't turn back."I realized this before Kate took me , I saw you in this sort of dream where I asked for your help to figure out if Kate shooting me was real or not " he sighed "I was confused about it initially and realized that I had feelings for you ...the last time we met. And..Iif you knew, you woud've pushed me away but its i know it might push you away but its better than lying to you about it." he sighed</p><p>"Anyone or everyone I've liked or loved has either ended up back stabbing me or ended up dead. I didn't want to put you in that position " </p><p>Stiles turned around and walked up to Derek and said"That's not your fucking decision to make, It's mine. If I want to be with someone who cares for me so much that he doesn't want to lose me, I too get a say in it" he said</p><p>"Wait what? You want to be with me?" Derek asked puzzled</p><p>"Yes dumbass , and you're probably blind if you can't see it. And everyday in this supernatural world is a rollercoaster we have to take it one day at a time, and it would probably suck a little less if you were a part of this crazy world." Stiles said putting his hand on Derek's cheek and lightly brushing his thumb against his cheek.</p><p>Derek smiled and sighed . </p><p>They both leaned in and their lips met .All the unresolved tension being let out during the kiss . Derek's hand running up and down Stiles's back and Stiles holding onto the back of Derek's neck ,deepening the kiss as it went on.</p><p>Derek pulled away first to get some air his arms still holding onto Stiles.</p><p>"Don't push me away Der, I'm here to stay" Stiles said smiling</p><p>"Never again" Derek said his hand resting on Stiles's cheek</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked this story <br/>Br sure to comment some prompts for future fics!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone , hope you like it , I will add a chapter or maybe chapters??Let me know what u think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>